Spies In The Sky
by Firehound427
Summary: My first Cars fanfic, one-shot. Finn and Holley need to get the WGP racers out of their cargo plane. How do they do it? Their method involving fake engine failures and a bunch of parachutes can only end well! Please read and review.


I'm back! To those that know me, I've finally come out of hiatus. To those that don't I've recently come over from Rio to write fanfics for Cars. Just when interest was disappearing in Rio, Cars 2 came out, and who else thought that this was an awesome movie. Then I remembered a scene from Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen. This is what came out.

I don't own anything but Mr. Lockheed.

Finn sighed as he rode in the cargo hold of Lockheed, a C-17 cargo plane. He and Holley were going on another oil rig raid, and had taken a ride on board the C-17, as Siddeley would have been too conspicuous. However, due to a mix up, they had some extra passengers.

"Oh, and did you hear of the time when that crazy tow truck leaked oil?" Jeff said to the others. The cars in the World Grand Prix were their passengers.

"I remember that perfectly. He did it right in front of Lightning!" Lewis replied. They laughed.

Finn looked over at Holley, who was next to him. She looked beautiful, but stressed. "We've got to get rid of them." She whispered.

"Don't panic." The veteran spy car replied. "I have a plan."

Finn looked over at the other cars. There were eleven racers in there. First up, there was Jeff Gorvette, the American Corvette. He may have been a Yank, but he wasn't Rod Redline, let's be honest. Then, he saw Nigel Gearsley, the Aston Martin, and Lewis Hamilton, the McLaren. He'd hate to do this to fellow Brits, however, they couldn't afford a break in security. Miguel Camino and Raoul CaRoule were sharing stories. As far as Finn remembered, the Spanish and the French didn't send any agents with them, marking Miguel and Raoul as intruders. He also saw the Japanese Shu Todoroki and the Brazilian Carla Veloso talking away. Rip Clutchgoneski from New Rearendia was also present. Finn wasn't worried about diplomatic incidents. Max Schnell from Germany may have been fast, but this plane was taking him to the fastest speed he'd ever been.

"Do you know where this plane is going?" Lightning McQueen asked.

"Francesco doesn't know." Francesco Bernoulli replied. It was only when they got in-flight magazines that they'd shut up. Who knew Francesco was that talkative?

Holley smirked at the conversation. "You have no idea." She muttered.

"It's time." Finn whispered. Lockheed had already been informed of the plans.

"We've had an engine malfunction. We're going to have to dump excess cargo." Lockheed reported. Francesco looked up from his magazine, confused. The announcement had shut everyone else up too. "Let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."

"Bailout?" Francesco asked. "You mean we are going-a to bail out?" The formula racer looked panicked.

"Alright guys." Finn drove from his spot. "Grab your chutes!"

"Bailout like bailout?" Lightning questioned. Holley nodded.

"You familiar with the standard MC-4?" Finn asked Nigel as he helped put on the Aston's parachute.

"Of course not!" Nigel replied. "I've never jumped out of a perfectly good aeroplane before!"

"Come to think of it I've never jumped out of an aeroplane before." Lewis replied.

"Is this really happening?" Miguel asked as he put on the chute.

"Yes." Holley answered.

"Alright, here we go." Finn was now helping Shu with his chute.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, you're behind this, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"What are you talking about?" Finn spoke. "You heard the plane. He doesn't mess around, this is just standard procedure."

"We're just following orders to the letter." Holley added. "Isn't that what you said?" She tugged at the harness, causing Carla to groan in pain.

"You just signed a death warrant, you know that?" Lightning wasn't pleased. All of a sudden, a banging was heard and Lockheed banked to the left. The occupants were shaken as another bang hit.

"Sacre bleu. What was that?" Raoul asked, as every racer present wondered if they'd live to race again.

"That's not good." Finn replied. "Come on." He led the racers, who now had their parachutes on to the rear, where the cargo ramp was opening. "Right this way."

"Francesco can't jump from this aeroplane!" Francesco pleaded. "Francesco has an ulcer! No! No!"

"Come on! It's OK!"

"I can't really do this!" Lightning screamed. "What are you doing..."

"Come here!" Finn ordered. All eleven racers were on the cargo ramp, facing Finn who was still inside the cargo hold.

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?" Lewis asked.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first!" Finn replied. Holley gave a little chuckle. VIPs...

"What do we do?" Francesco was beginning to panic.

"OK." Finn started his instruction speech. "I want you to listen very carefully and memorise everything I say." He patted Lightning's harness. "Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by Search and Rescue. Don't panic, we're still over land. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called the bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. OK, are you listening?"

"I can't hear what..." Finn slapped Jeff with his wheel.

"Stop that!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"When the pilot chute inflates into the air," Finn continued his speech. "it pulls the pin and opens the main." He pointed to two cords underneath Lightning's wheels. "Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!" He motioned for them to pull the blue cord. Jeff and Lewis looked at each other nervously and doubtfully, but eleven pilot chutes trailed out as all the racers pulled their blue cords "Not now, we're still on the plane, you idiots!"

"So this means..." Francesco questioned. Suddenly, all eleven racers got dragged out of the plane as their chutes inflated. Even Holley could hear their screams. Lockheed quickly returned to his previous course. He had faked the engine failure.

"Did they say goodbye?" She asked as Finn rolled back next to her.

"No. Didn't even say goodbye." Finn answered.

"Good work." Holley patted Finn on the door. She was obviously pleased to be rid of the passengers.

10 minutes later, Finn got a call.

"Yes sir?" He asked into the phone.

"You told us to pull the cord." Lightning shouted at the other end.

"I know sir."

"Well, what country are we in right now?" The racers had landed in some random Egyptian desert.

"United States." One of the locals answered, while unaware of the fact that his carmel had spat in Francesco's windshield.

"No, not the United States, I'm from the United States." Lightning answered. "Where are we, really? I'm in Hillbilly Hell in the middle of nowhere surrounded by carmels! Get us out of here!" He pleaded.

Finn turned to face Holley. "That was our good friend McQueen, he was less than pleased."

Holley smiled and gave Finn a high five with her tyre.

THE END!

How'd you like it? My first Cars story... Anyway, please leave a review, and don't forget to tell me if this is a crossover. Ka-ciao!


End file.
